


If It Means A Lot To You

by mentalhentai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalhentai/pseuds/mentalhentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-off story I wrote whilst listening to If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember.<br/>A lot of fluff, no smut. Sorry.<br/>Yeah.<br/>AU where Levi is a soldier that has to leave Eren at home while he goes off to war, but then he gets to come home. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means A Lot To You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having serious writer's block with my other story, and while I was listening to my iPod the other day this song came on. I was really inspired, and this is what I came up with... Okay, I might have changed the meaning of the song slightly, but I think it works still... Maybe... I don't know... But let me know what you think.

_"And, hey, darling,_  
 _I hope you're good tonight_  
 _And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving..."_

Eren clutched the letter in his hand, fingers turning white from the desperation he felt expanding in his chest, crushing his lungs, shortening his breath. The letter was from the most important person in the world, and was filled with hopeful thoughts and sweet nothings.  _He was coming home._ Tears that had been threatening to fall from his eyes from the moment he opened the envelope and saw the delicate, cursive font of his dear, sweet Levi finally spilled over and Eren let out a shaky sob. Levi was finally coming home. He was safe and he would be here again, in their home, and Eren would be able to hold him in his arms close to his chest, just like he was doing with the letter. After he had managed to calm himself down, an hour or so later, Eren carefully folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He had to do this right. He had to make sure everything was perfect for when Levi came home, and he didn't know how long he would have. He grabbed his keys and ran for the door, thousands of different fleeting ideas passing through the forefront of his mind making him want to cry again.  _Levi was coming home._ The words were just fitting in to place and Eren actually started to believe them.

_"...'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singing 'la',_  
 _La la la, la la la,_  
 _'Til everyone is singing_  
 _If you can wait 'til I get home,_  
 _Then I swear to you that we can make this last..."_

Leaving Eren was one of the hardest things Levi had ever had to do. Harder than all of the extensive physical and mental training he had been through to make his rank. Sure, he had worked incredibly hard to get to his position of Lance Corporal in the military, but it would have all been for nothing if he didn't have Eren waiting for him back at their little 3-bed cottage in the mountains. He had worked so much harder to make sure that Eren was happy. That Eren had the house of his dreams, that Eren wouldn't have to worry if his book didn't sell because he would still have financial stability... That Eren would have the family that he always wanted. Placing the little black box back in his pocket, Levi walked off of the plane and smiled at the view that greeted him. The mountains that he and Eren called home stood tall and proud in front of him, and an overwhelming sense of joy filled Levi's chest. Not wanting to show his emotions in front of his comrades, he ran a hand through his black hair, rubbing the back of his head where his undercut was starting to grow back. The feel of the stubbly short hairs on his hand made of the contrast between his and Eren's soft, chestnut locks. A loving smile spread across his lips as he walked off towards his commanding officer where he would officially be relieved of his duty.

_"...If you can wait 'til I get home,_  
 _Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_  
 _Well it might be for the best..."_

Eren looked at the object in the box. It was perfect. He knew it was, and just looking at it made him happy enough to cry. Again. He had cried a lot already today from happiness, and he was determined to not let it happen again. He set the box down after closing it and walked towards the phone. He hadn't yet called their family and friends to tell them about Levi's return, preoccupied with his own plans, but now that he was content that everything was ready for when Levi returned, he figured it would be best to let everyone know.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Eren before he could make the first call.

The door swung open and the light from the bright, mid-morning sun flared, causing Eren to go momentarily blind and obscured the person stood in front of him.

Gentle arms wrapped around Eren's waist.

 _His_ arms wrapped around Eren's waist.

Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's waist.

Before Eren could do anything else, tears fell from his eyes and he allowed himself to be lifted up by the shorter man. The tears wouldn't stop falling, but a small laugh erupted from Eren's lips. He had never been so happy in his life. Levi laughed too, and when Eren bent his head to kiss him, he noticed that Levi too, despite his usual stoic self, was crying too. Through his laughter and tears, Eren kissed Levi, soft, light, small kisses that were becoming more and more filled with love and happiness.  
Setting down the taller man, Levi picked up the bag he had placed on the floor before knocking, and grabbed Eren's hand as he walked into the small, cosy house he had missed so much.  
"I only received your letter this morning" Eren spoke in a small voice, still thick with tears.  
"I guessed as much. I wanted you to get it as late as possible so that it was even more of a surprise when I finally came back to you"  
Eren laughed as more tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
"You're so mean to me" as he spoke the last of his words his voice cracked and the tears spilled over once again. Levi ran over and wrapped his arms around Eren and kissed him again in a desperate attempt to get him to stop crying. He didn't want to make Eren cry anymore. Not for as long as Eren lived.

 _"...And don't you dare sat we can just be friends,_  
 _I'm not just some boy that you can sway  
_ _We knew it'd happen eventually..."_

Eren had near enough stopped crying when Levi pulled away.  
"Eren, I promise you, I won't ever leave again. Not without you by my side" He cupped Eren's cheek and willed him to look at him "I promise for as long as we both shall live that I will not make you cry, ever again. I won't even allow happy tears, because tears are tears. But in order for me to do that I need you to do something for me"  
Realisation lit up the turquoise eyes Levi loved so much as he slowly removed his hand from his cheek and pulled something from his pocket.  
"Eren,"  
Levi sunk down until he was knelt on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I don't know if I do, but the more I re-read it, the more I see things in it that I like, so...  
> Yeah.  
> Let me know what you think, and any constructive criticisms are welcomed. Although I stress the word CONSTRUCTIVE. I don't want to get hateful comments. No-one does.


End file.
